Esto fue en Sudafrica
by Gapri
Summary: esto fue lo ocurrido en el partido de la final del mundial entre holanda y españa incluye latinoamerica un italiano asesino y un español llorando de felicidad


Esto salió de… gano España kalo! Oh que felicidad en fin le dije a cierta persona que escribiría esto para restregarle en la cara si ganaba España y bueno ganooo

* * *

Porque esto fue en África

Después de aquel partido contra Alemania Antonio vivía de lo lindo lovino le consentía por el simple hecho de que le gana al " mutante patata" el mal humor que caracterizo a lovino en aquellos 3 días desapareció pero aquello termino porque llego el día el tan ansiado y estresante día , el día de la final , los nervios lo consumía tortuosamente tenia mucho en juego , miro de nuevo al campo tratando de tranquilizarse viendo el cierre pero solo logro impacientarlos mas , miro a las tribunas y pudo ver a todos sus "ex –hijos" y a cierto italiano que miraba con una cara de " que ya empiece esto" aunque el en el fondo deseaba que no fuera así.

Miro del otro lado y pudo ver al holandés junto a Bélgica con una misma expresión de que no querían empezar el partido.

Mientras tanto en las tribunas los sud americanos y centroamericanos discutían de cosas triviales, habían decidido días antes después de salir del bote que irían a Sudáfrica para ver su era su padre quien se quedaba con la copa o para ir a consolarlo y evitar que su madre no matase a su padre.

Lovino estaba tan impaciente, si alguien lo sacaba de quicio seria el Armagedón

-que ya termine el intento de concierto-pensó con enojo desvió la mirada al español y pudo ver en sus ojos una intranquilidad y nerviosismo pero fuera de ello , en algún momento cruzo la mirada con la de Antonio , se quedo mirando aquellos ojos verdes perdiéndose en ellos , sin darse cuenta que se delataba a si mismo puesto que el español le sonrió y allí volteo la mirada sonrojado pensando en que si estuviera a lado suyo le diría algo como " que lindo te vez lovi pareces un tomate" , de repente se escucho una canción en español lo que izo que todos a su alrededor checaran de quien era el celular

-no son los nuestros-afirmaron todos los latinoamericanos mirando la expresión sonrojada del italiano mayor

-es… el mío-dijo lovino mirando el aparato leyó el mensaje y…-¡estúpido Antonio de mierda como se te ocurre mandarme esto por mensaje de texto!-grito matando con la mirada al español que sonreía juguetonamente

-¿que diría el mensaje?- soltó la venezolana con curiosidad

-nosotros nos encargamos-dijo el argentino con una sonrisa traviesa que junto a ecuador le quitaron el celular a lovino con un sorprendente engaño-mira tomates-señalo el ecuadoreño a la izquierda.

-donde

-jajajaja

-oh…que lindo

-que dice ecuador!-gritaron los gemelos México

-si diles ecuador-sonrió el argentino mientras evitaba que su madre alcanzara su celular.

-ok esto solo dice " que lindo te vez lovi pareces un tomate….que me comeré gustoso a besos!"

-ah…que lindo es papa-soltaron todos los latinoamericanos al unisonó provocando que lovino se sonrojara mas

-ohm comer de que forma

-y dice a besos

-tendremos otro hermano!

-o hermana

-¡cállense bola de idiotas!

-¡maltrato intrafamiliar!-gritaron al unisonó en burla y hubieran seguido si no fuera porque sin darse cuenta ya estaba por iniciar el partido, en que momento inicio todo quien lo sabrá.

Vieron como el himno de la FIFA se escuchaba a medida en que entraban las banderas y los jugadores junto con los árbitros, el primero en escucharse fue el himno de Holanda y el segundo el himno de España todos miraban al español cantar su himno y voltearon a "ver disimuladamente" su "madre" que al igual que el ibérico cantaba la canción en un perfecto español castellano.

Y así inicio el Armagedón digo el partido y con ello las "malas palabras" pues el equipo español fallaba uno que otro y no anotaban gol ni los holandeses y así pasaron los minutos con latinoamericanos y un italiano maldiciendo sin pudor alguno a los 4 vientos

Y el medio tiempo llego y tal como vino se fue rápido y aun se mantenían sin meter gol

Antonio estaba que le daba un infarto cuando estaban a punto de meter gol… y fallaban

-hay ahhh! Noooo!-decía Antonio mientras miraba otro fallido intento-me va ha dar un ataque T-T

Aunque también el maldecía por la forma en que los holandeses tacleaban a sus jugadores

-por que rayos en todos los partidos mis jugadores son los mas golpeados T-T

Y era cierto en la mayoría de los partidos eran los jugadores españoles los que sufrían mas caídas o golpes ¬¬ y mientras el partido avanzaba mas tarjetas amarillas, mas goles fallidos casi ataques cardiacos para el español y el holandés.

-ya pasaron 80 minutos y nada!

-chingados Antonio ya mete un puto gol!-gritaban artos los latinoamericanos

-el único que le puede llamar por su nombre soy yo escucharon! –los miro asesinamente- así que mate un puto gol Antonio!

Y así continuaron hartándose mutuamente, los 80 minutos pasaron a ser 85 y de 85 a 89 y aun seguían cero a cero.

Mientras el español junto al holandés estaban a punto de sufrir una muerte por infarto o paro al corazón por sus sustos y al final los 90 minutos los 92 minutos los 110 minutos y nada

Todos estaba artos, lovino casi mata a cada uno de sus hijos (países asesinos, lovino asfixiante XD) y estos estaban igual de artos y sus equipos no eran los que estaban en ese campo, Antonio estaba ya con la paciencia perdida

-si vuelven a fallar otro gol juro que tomare ese puto balón y meteré el gol yo mismo!

Y así fallaron otro gol y los técnicos españoles intentaban detener a su nación de hacer una ridiculez, después del primer tiempo extra la impaciencia y los intentos de asesinatos seguían junto con los ataques cardiacos

Los latinoamericanos ya estaban por morir de hipotermia pues en sus casas no hacia tanto frio a diferencia de allí

-para cuando ya metan un gol ya habremos muerto congelados!-chillaron los gemelos titiritando de frio a mas no poder junto a sus primos-hermanos

-ya me arte de este puto partido me vale madres quien meta gol pero que ya lo hagan!-gritaba lovino al borde de un ataque nervioso

Y después en el segundo tiempo extra

_parece que será gol_

Todos se pararon a ver si por fin ahora si podrían gritar gol y así fue

-gol!

-gol…al fin!-grito España con lagrimas de felicidad al igual que uno de sus jugadores los escasos minutos sobrantes para que fuera oficial

-al fin gane la copa snif snif snif T-T al fin!

-señor España ya no llore

-al fin! La copa snif snif

Y cuando oficialmente había terminado el partido todos los latinos fueron a taclear digo abrazar a Antonio y a felicitarlo

Si España era campeón mundial 2010

* * *

bote : asi le decimos aqui en gran parte de mexico ala carcel

Aquí termina :B no quise poner mas porque no sabia como explicar la celebración y bueno yo estaba igual por teléfono hablando con kalo sufriendo mutuamente y hartas de que aun no podían meter gol y de infartos al corazón por los sustos al final gano España kaloooo

Te jodeessssss antonimo kalo

Gane nuestra apuesta muahahahahha

Dejen review

Quieren saber que obtendrá Antonio de parte de su trocito de Italia

Abra tercera parte con tal vez el premio en casa de Antonio

Solo los review lo dirán


End file.
